Telling Luna I Love Her
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: "Bye Harry! I have to go tell Luna I love her! We might both be dead tomorrow, so why not?" Wonder how Neville told Luna? What if he's too late to save her from the mailce of a death eater, could he still tell her in time?


_"Bye Harry! I have to go tell Luna I love her, since we all might be dead tomorrow anyways!" _

* * *

Luna Lovegood ran down a corridor of Hogwarts, leaping over rubble and dodging curses as they flew towards her. She was being pursued by a tall death eater that refused to stop chasing her, no matter what she tried.

As she gasped for breath, Luna realized she was slowing down. She couldn't run forever, and soon she would be killed, just like the countless others she had seen as she ran.

Neville...

She never got to tell him how much she really did care for him. How much she really admired that he wouldn't give in to the Carrows.

A tripping hex caught Luna in the back, causing her to tumble forwards and slam into the stone floor. Blood streamed from her mouth where she had bitten her lip as she gasped to regain her breath.

"Looks like i've caught you now, girlie" The death eater shouted as he vaulted some rubble. He picked Luna up by the hair, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Come on" He said, dragging her behind him, still holding tightly to her curly blonde hair.

"NO!" She screeched; and for the first time in her life, raised her voice. The death eater yanked harder, pulling her towards a classroom further down the hall. Luna struggled, not wanting to find out what he would do to her body once they reached the small room.

"Shut up and walk, or i'll kill you faster" Luna made her choice to stay quiet and walk with him. A little bodily harm was better than being killed where she stood. If she died, she would never see Neville again.

They proceeded down the hallway, the death eater still leading her by the hair. Odd, she had never noticed that there were alternating patterns of stones on the floor. Funny, the things one learns while being dragged by the hair down a hallway.

* * *

Neville swam through the crowd of people hurrying to find a safe place, he could see Harry just up ahead, and he needed to ask him something.

"HARRY!" Neville yelled, still pushing his way through the crowd. Harry turned, hearing his voice.

"Neville" Harry said, clapping a hand on the younger Gryffindor's shoulder. "What happened to telling Luna of your undying love?" Neville flushed.

"Harry, I need your map. The one that shows the people at Hogwarts. I can't find Luna to tell her" Neville panted. Harry nodded, pulling the rumpled piece of parchment from his pocket. Neville opened it, and Harry said the words that made the ink appear.

Neville scanned the corridors, looking for one name in particular.

"I need to find Luna... I get this feeling she's in terrible danger" At this, Harry bent over the parchment, helping Neville.

"There" Harry said after a moment, pointing to a corridor on the West side of the castle. Luna was walking down the hallway, closely escorted by a strange name neither of them recognized.

As the boys watched, both pairs of footsteps went into an old classroom, where they stopped.

Neville gulped.

"Oh, no"

Before Harry could say anything to help his friend, Neville was gone, running down the hallway at breakneck speed.

Harry put his map back in his pocket, hoping that Neville could find Luna before it was too late.

* * *

Luna was laying on the cold stone floor of the classroom, unable to breathe. A jet of red light hit her, and she convulsed in pain as the cruciatus curse ravaged her thin body yet again.

Maybe she should have died back in the corridor, maybe she should have hidden, or taken a different route.

This wasn't how she wanted to die...

The death eater was saying something to her, but her ears were ringing with her own screams. She could only hear her thoughts. She felt his hands on her body, pulling at her shirt, running a nail down her leg.

This felt different than when she had been tortured at the Malfoy Manor. She had hope back then, that someone would save her, that she would be free, that she would see her friends again.

No one would save her this time.

With that thought, Luna shut her eyes, tears streaking down her dusty and bloody face.

"Now we'll have real fun" The death eater whispered in her ear, beginning to undo his belt.

Luna squeezed her eyes shut, the only picture in her mind being Neville's face.

It was too much to dream that he would save her. He might even be dead already. Or helping Harry... Either way, he wasn't going to come to her rescue.

A slap stung her face, and she cried out. Her body went numb. She couldn't feel anything, not even the death eater's hands on her skin.

A sudden crash jerked her to the present, and she saw the death eater fly off of her to hit the back wall and lay motionless.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" A male voice yelled.

Luna looked around through blurry vision, wincing as every nerve in her body seemed to be on fire.

"Oh, Luna. Luna, can you hear me?" Neville pulled her limp and painful body into his arms. Luna brought her bruised hand up to touch Neville's face, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"You found me" She whispered.

"Of course I did" Neville replied, leaning close to her. "I would find you anywhere if you needed me" Luna smiled, wincing as pain stung her cheek.

"Did he... you know, hurt you" Neville asked, his face full of concern.

"You got here before he could do anything" Luna answered. Neville let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I just got this... feeling. I knew you were in danger" Neville continued, staring right into Luna's eyes.

"Must have been the Polyflaxles... i've noticed them around you sometimes" Luna sighed. Neville chuckled, glad to see Luna was back to her old self.

"Do you think you can walk?" Neville asked. Luna nodded, and Neville stood with her still in his arms. He dropped her legs gently so she could shakily stand, but still kept his other arm around her waist.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Neville" Luna said in her dreamy voice. "I do appreciate it" Neville blushed.

The two stood, staring at each other for a moment, as if not sure what they were seeing was real.

Slowly, they drifted closer together. Closer and closer their faces came until their lips just barely brushed. Luna leaned in a little further, deepening their kiss. Neville put his hands on her hips, while hers found their way around his neck.

When they broke away, moments later, Neville found himself looking down into Luna's gray eyes.

"I love you" Luna whispered to him. Neville blinked, surprised. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be telling her of his undying love? Or... Something like that?

"Er..." He replied, lost for words. Luna cocked her head to the side, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I-I love you too Luna, and I wanted to come and tell you, since we might be dead tomorrow anyhow"

Luna smiled in her whimsical way.

"My thoughts exactly"


End file.
